Fun and Games
by harleyquinn03061
Summary: Naruto gets mad at his lovers so decides to get back at them. (Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is currently on a mission, one he does daily, getting back at his lovers. Only this time it was out of pure rage and jealousy, they were having angry make up sex and didn't bother inviting him. Usually he doesn't mind, it only bothered him so much because they lied about what they were doing. So Naruto figures it's only fair he goes out and finds his own fun, and what better place then the only bar in the hidden leaf village.

 **3rd Person**

Once Sakura and Sasuke were done a thought occurred to them, what was Naruto up to? It was odd for the blond to be away from them this long. Neither of them said this out loud, in fear of offending one another but it was a hundred times better with Naruto. Sure they've done it before with out him, but this time didn't feel right.

"Should we find him?" Sakura speaks up, already in search for her clothes, Sasuke nods dressing quickly. Once they're out the guilt continues to eat away at them, none the less they still link hands, staying close together. They end up walking into Kakashi sensei who of course is looking through his book.

"Kakashi Sensei! Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asks hopefully, Kakashi looks up with his usually blank stare, his eyes traveling to their hands. He seems to put two and two together because he smiles, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Sorry. No I haven't." Before they could question him further he poofs away, that's when thankfully they spot a tispy Shikamaru and a very drunk Tamari.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asks this time, when he speaks their lover's name the couple in front of him blush deeply, Tamari becomes a giggling mess.

"Yeah, he's at the bar. He uh he's with Gaara and Hinata." Shikamaru speaks with caution, being well aware of how possessive the two can get over him.

"He tried tempting us into letting him join us, of course Shikamaru had to say no. When he got bored with us he want back to my brother." Tamari giggles out, going even more red. Shikamaru's eyes widen as he pulls his girlfriend along.

"No, she just had to much to drink. It's nothing to worry about." If it came from anyone else Sakura and Sasuke would have trouble believing them. Gaara and Hinata, two of their biggest threats. Gaara being one of the only people to understand Naruto completely, seeing as they're both jinchuriki, they have a connection to each other, one that Sakura and Sasuke will never understand. Whereas Hinata and Naruto have natural chemistry, it doesn't help Hinata has a way better body then Sakura. Of course neither would betray them, but Naruto is persuasive when he wants to be. Sure enough when they enter the bar, the sight they see isn't pleasing. Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata stand on the bar counter, dancing along with the music. The blond knucklehead is in between them, one arm around Hinata and his other on Gaara's, which is wrapped around Naruto's waist, Naruto pulls both of them closer, leaving no space in between. The three of them definitely dressed appropriately for the setting, Hinata wearing something she must have borrowed from Ino, it's pastel purple, her top stopping at her breasts, showing the perfect curves she grew into, and a short purple skirt to match, Gaara wears red shorts, that stop at his knees, and a red vest, with nothing underneath, Naruto wears black shorts and an orange tank top, showing the bit of muscle he got from training over the years. Naruto moves his hips skillfully, he's facing Hinata, his back to Gaara. The three of them laugh stupidly, not a care in the world. Obviously this isn't Hinata or Gaara's thing, but with enough sake in them, they could act just as care free, loud and silly like Naruto himself. Naruto moves perfectly, like he normally would with his two lovers, his front giving Hinata attention, and his back pleasing Gaara.

"Naruto!" They call together, feeling nothing but jealousy, no one, should be able to get that close to Naruto but them. Either Naruto doesn't hear or doesn't care, because he bends down whispering something to Hinata, who giggles nodding her head, Naruto pulls Gaara's face with a delicate touch, whispering the same thing. Gaara laughs, having to lean into him, nodding as well. The three jump from the counter, stumbling a little and leave out the back door.

In seconds they follow the trio, not wanting to accept what might happen. When they make it to the ally the three stand there waiting, Naruto smiling happily, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" His voice sounding innocent, Hinata giggles, leaning against Naruto, while he's being supported by Gaara.

"You're finally done. Since you made me feel left out I decided to find people to fill the void. Thankfully Gaara is in town visiting Tamari, and Hinata is always free for me, right?" He says it teasingly, Hinata blushes nodding her head. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen, from being found out and finally realizing Naruto is only playing with them. Sasuke moves forward, yanking Naruto away, he holds him tightly, grabbing his face so he can look in the blue eyes he loves so much.

"We're going home." He says forcefully, his more dominant side coming through. Naruto smiles again,

"But _daddy..."_ He whines out, everyone blushes at the name he decided to use. Sasuke freezes, while Naruto has that fox like smirk coming to his lips. Sasuke doesn't budge,

"Now Naruto." Sakura comes to Sasuke's aid, wanting nothing more to take Naruto home and reminding him who he belongs to. Naruto pouts,

"Shame." He says clearly, before he poofs away. A shadow clone. They freeze when cold hands grasp their wrists, tight and obviously unwilling to let go so easily.

"Thanks. But I have it from here." With that Hinata and Gaara continue on, still drunk messes.

"Now. We're going home. Before we go. I want to know one thing." He pauses, he grabs them both by the hair, knowing how much Sakura likes it rough.

"Why did you leave me out? And _lie_ about it." He whispers seductively, his two lovers shiver, Sakura holding back a small moan. Seconds pass, still no answer, Naruto chuckles.

"Fine. Don't answer, but remember when you're bad, you don't get pleasure, you get punishments." This time they both release small moans, seeming to forget how dominate and sexy Naruto actually is. Something not a lot of people notice, Sakura and Sasuke included, is even if they have more dominance, Naruto will always be in control. Naruto let's go, giggling innocently.

"So are you ready to play with me? I'll start. One, this is going to be fun, and two, I'm a clone." He disappears again, Sasuke groans out of frustration.

"Sakura this is bad. What if he's with Gaara and Hinata? He wouldn't cheat, would he?" They both probably look desperate, Sakura's heart clenched, at the thought of another girl with their Naruto, especially Hinata.

"It's going to be okay. This is just another one of his games. He wouldn't... He couldn't do that to us." She tries to reassure, but it even sounds weak to her. Gaara shows up again, looking flushed.

"I'm sorry, but uh I owed him one, I'm not allowed to tell you anything but if you manage to win hide and seek.. He'll... Uh he will be his ordinary obedient submissive self." Gaara becomes even redder than his hair, if that was possible. Sasuke growls, knowing when it came to this game, they'll never win. With that Gaara leaves in the sand, probably going back to their lover.

"Typical Naruto. We're never going to find him." Sakura whines, just wanting to get him back. Sasuke looks annoyed, and a little panicked.

"It's fine. We're going to win this time." Sasuke feels determined, only doubt shimmers in his eyes.

"Tick Tock love, Tick Tock. Let's add more to the fun shall we? I'll give you an hour to find me. And if you win, the punishment I have planned won't be as bad." Another Naruto comes from a roof top, landing on the ground with a small thump. Sakura jumps little, startled.

"That's not fair. Gaara just told us what you agreed to." Sasuke pointed out, advancing on the shadow clone. The clone laughed shaking his head, wriggling his pointing finger at them.

"Come on Sasuke, that's not fun. You've seemed to forgotten I make the rules, and if you refuse to follow I'll have no choice but to turn to Hinata and Gaara. After all they easily complied to my requests.", Naruto teases. Sasuke and Sakura gasp, feeling a little pained.

"You wouldn't." Sasuke says feircly, hoping it's just a bluff.

"Only one way to find out." After he's gone they stand there, unsure of what their next move will be. Sakura frowns,

"Well we don't have time to waste, we can't risk anything." Sasuke nods as they go one the hunt for the blond they so desperately crave. Unfortunately for them, an hour has passed, they were on another half hour. They've ran into about thirty clones, none giving helpful clues to where the original was. They've taken a break standing on the bridge team seven used to meet on, slightly out of breath and very close to loosing it.

"Feeling nostalgic?" The two turn to the voice, Naruto's voice. He's standing there smirking with Hinata and Gaara behind him, the three of them look completely sober now.

"Can you believe this is only the first part of my plan?" He moves closer, Hinata and Gaara don't follow thankfully.

"Honestly I expected better results, doesn't matter because I had those two to keep me company" Naruto nonchalantly speaks, he holds his two lovers close, trailing his hands delicately over their faces.

"You two of all people should know how I get when I'm neglected of attention. I'm even more surprised you forgot about me daddy." Naruto mumbles, trailing kisses on Sakura's neck while paying attention to Sasuke with his hands. Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto's neck, while Sasuke holds both of them, kissing Naruto's sweet spots. Both falling farther into his trap, Naruto knows all the right buttons to push, and how to react when they think Naruto has forgiven them, but the game isn't quite finished yet. At the right moment, when both of his lovers are fully aroused, Naruto pulls away, going back to his best friends.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asks innocently, unfazed by the death glares sent his way. Gaara laughs, shaking his head.

"Don't you think you've put them through enough?" Naruto raises his eyebrows, looking confused.

"Don't ruin my fun Gaara. Look at it this way, if we over do if I'll owe you. Besides Sakura and Sasuke need to be taught a lesson." He smirks again, when his lovers practically scream out. Hinata giggles, covering her stomach, that's still pretty much exposed.

"Are sure Naruto-kun? Sasuke and Sakura look murderous." Both of them freeze, I guess they did discuss a plan after all, and what was about to come might end badly. With out another word Hinata and Gaara take their place, taking the same position as Sakura and Sasuke had. Right away Sasuke and Sakura throw a kunai each, but are left bemused when their targets shatter and fall into sand. From the bushes come the real people, the three of them laughing, Naruto very smug. He makes his way pouting,

"Have you learned your lesson?" He speaks forcefully, Hinata and Gaara vanish for real this time, not wanting to witness was about to come, wanting to keep their innocence. Naruto has that fox like smirk again,

"Come now my darlings, it's time to make up." Sasuke and Sakura obediently follow, in fear of what could happen if they don't listen.

 **Totally not how I feel towards the Characters, obviously I ship Naruto with Hinata one hundred percent, but I had this idea and I couldn't help by write it down. This is just a one shot, unless I think of something else, which is unlikely. Anyways I hope it was good enough**

 **-xoxoHarley**


	2. Naruko

Naruto feels pretty, or should he say Naruko? He's standing in front of the mirror, studying himself. Or her depending on how you look at it, Naruto felt the need earlier and finally gave in. He dressed in her regular outfit, orange shorts and a black tanktop the stopped just above the belly button, with the regular orange and black sweater he got with Pervy Sage. She admires her tan slender legs, the way her body curves in all the right places, her nice clear face with no flaw in sight. The only thing that remains is the whisker marks, the mesmerizing sky blue eyes and the bright blonde hair that's in it's signature pigtails when he takes this form. When Naruto was a kid he figured out quickly it's harder for people to attack an innocent looking girl, so Naruko was born, he hadn't meant to, but he fell in love with her, or more so how he feels when he pretends to be her. That's all it was, pretending, somehow though Naruko was always in the back of his brain, wanting to break free. As he won over the villagers he didn't have any use for her, but he secretly switched from time to time, mostly when he travelled all over with Pervy Sage, who of course didn't care, sick bastard. None the less Naruto was grateful, now though he barely has the chance to be her. Naruko finds herself smiling, at fond memories of Pervy Sage, the warmth and the twinge of sadness spreads throughout her entire body, Pervy Sage always teased him saying he loved Naruko more. Naruko pushes the sadness away, she doesn't want to taint any of the memories with pain. She's always been tempted to show Sakura and Sasuke who she really was, they've seen her of course, as the Sexy Jutsu but that's not the same. She frowns a little, the thoughts she always tries to avoid fill her head. What if they don't want her, what if they ask Naruto to lock her away, it was clear they hate the Sexy Jutsu, so maybe they would hate her too. That's why Naruto never risked sharing her with them, she was a secret hidden away, kept below the surface. Today she isn't worried though, her lovers went out of town, in search for some plant Sakura needs for her medicine. Naruto didn't join, knowing he wanted to be Naruko for awhile. She giggles softly, wondering if she should go out. Normally she puts on make up, to cover the whisker marks, that way no one could tell. Naruko reaches under the sink, pulling out the makeup box she keeps hidden, she pulls out the concealer applying it. When she's done she puts it back in it's hiding spot, before she can actually leave, her apartment door opens. Revealing the two people she's always been afraid to face, Sakura and Sasuke. They both glare at her immediately, and she fears they've already figured it out.

"Who are you?" Sakura demands, slamming the door shut. She flinches, her hands shake. Naruko can't answer, she doesn't want to.

"Why are you here? And why are you wearing Naruto's jacket?" Sakura somewhat snaps, probably annoyed she didn't get an answer. Sasuke remains silent, studying her, he glares trying to be intimidating. Of course she isn't even fazed, she's technically Naruto, meaning Sasuke isn't even close to being a threat. Out of instinct maybe she giggles, twirling the end of one of her ponytails.

"Oh uh right... Well.. I'm looking for him. By chance do you know where he is?" She rushes out, hoping it sounds good enough. Sasuke crosses his arms,

"What do you want with Naruto?" His voice is smooth, it doesn't display any kind of emotion, which means he's being pushed to snapping. She shrugs,

"It's.. The thing is.. I'm.. A fangirl!" She exclaims, happy it's a believable excuse. As expected they both look murderous, already hating the girl in front of them.

"So you thought breaking into his place was a good idea?" Sakura judges, her green eyes flaring with hatred. Sasuke grips her shoulder, tightly she might add. He's dragging her to the door and shoving her out,

"Well he won't want you." He slams the door in her face, and the last thing she sees is her scowling lovers. Naruto is so getting laid tonight.

 **should I write more of Naruko? Or a part two? Haha but Genderfluid!Naruto**


End file.
